


♥

by risowator



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Brooklyn, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	♥

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embers, Not Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114259) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 




End file.
